


Confessions of a Slytherin Man Whore

by Child_of_the_Dark_Ones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi-Sexual Blaise, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Humour, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi, No Romance, Sex Talk, bi-sexual Blaise is the only Blaise worth writing, talk of sex and sex toys and slash and threesomes and het sex, the most important thing here is the FRIENDSHIP, this is not tagged explicit but there is explicit word usage, virgin Draco and Crabbe and Goyle living vicariously through Blaise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_the_Dark_Ones/pseuds/Child_of_the_Dark_Ones
Summary: “Dear Diary, it’s not easy being this good looking.” Everyone knows Blaise is a man whore. When he decides to chronicle his exploits, his friends want to know everything. Blaise/Multi.The confessions of Slytherin's biggest man whore since Salazaar himself.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Multi, NO Blaise isn't interested in his friends!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Confessions of a Slytherin Man Whore

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Blaise/multi. m/m. f/m. f/f/m. m/m/m. slash & het. Mentions of more than one threesome; mix of genders. Mentions of underaged sex. Blaise is a bit of a dick to his conquests but isn’t a total arse. Also mention of other characters in side pairings, but nothing more.  
>  **Author Notes:** I absolutely adore bisexual Blaise.

Confessions of a Slytherin Man Whore

_She was pert and bouncing up and down on me so hard I had to close my eyes to keep from getting dizzy._

.

Blaise Zabini knew from an early age that he wasn’t like most boys. Most boys were dreaming of riding quidditch brooms and digging up long lost treasure in their parents’ backyard or picking on the girls in childcare playgroups that they weren’t aware they actually liked (or if their parents’ friends had kids, picking on _them_ ). His best friend, Draco Malfoy, had a nasty habit of making _all_ the kids cry.

Even the boys who didn’t still think girls had cooties before leaving for their first year at Hogwarts didn’t think of them quite the way Zabini did.

But he had a darker secret – one he knew his great uncle Lorenzo would hex him for if he knew.

Blaise... liked _boys_ , too.

There were more girls that twitched his dick, and he figured out pretty early that girls were prettier than boys, but there was something tantalising about the shape of a boy’s bum, and the sight of the bulge when they wore trousers without robes, that his eyes often lingered on; he couldn’t explain it.

Wisely, he kept it to himself. Blaise had never heard of anyone else thinking these thoughts, having these urges; there were moments of bliss that he could take advantage of away from his family, and that would have to do.

The Wizarding World was very close minded about this sort of thing, he found out.

But when he did finally go to Hogwarts, he could only keep his appreciation of the male form quiet for so long – the snakes in his life were an observant bunch. They never said anything, but Marcus Flint started actively avoiding him and never let him on the Quidditch team. No matter how much better he was than the other Chasers.

Blaise sent him to the Hospital Wing for that one and earned himself a month’s detention. But the damage was done. Still, Flint’s fear of the dark boy’s _disposition_ kept him from coming out and spreading it around. Small consolation.

After that, his closest friends eventually all learned about his so-called dirty little secret (some more dramatically than others). And none of them gave him shit about it – for various reasons. Draco for one, after much exaggerated flailing and cringing and inner turmoil, decided he didn’t want to lose the only friend who supported his stalkerish pining of a certain Gryffindor Princess (like she’d _ever_ ). And both Goyle and Crabbe just followed Draco’s lead; though Blaise was grateful they treated him normally, he couldn’t figure out what was going on in their heads, which was surprising.

And then there was Theo. Ah, Theodore Nott, the gangly, misunderstood Slytherin that most people took for granted because he blended in with the wallpaper; he was the social pariah of their year (and House) until Blaise started pushing him into his group in their third year. Up until then, he’d done everything he could to stay on that fringe. But it was hard to pretend someone didn’t exist after you’d sucked their dick for over an hour.

“What are you doing?”

Blaise didn’t respond, only half hearing his best friend’s voice as he frowned at the book on his lap. His friends were all sitting around in their dormitory; the others had been swapping stories on their plans for the upcoming holidays, eager to get out of Hogwarts for Christmas. It was their last year and all was finally well after that nonsense with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names (thankfully, Potter and his sidekicks had taken care of _that_ ), and Blaise was planning on sticking around the castle to sneak into Hogsmeade to try one more time to cajole Madam Rosmerta into a room with him at the Three Broomsticks.

_Vixen._

She had been saying “no” to him for years; understandable, given his age, but he was _of age_ now, so he didn’t see how this time would be a problem. She was meant to be his crowning glory he just knew it. Blaise had never met any guy (at least) who didn’t want in her knickers.

“What are you doing?” The platinum blond’s voice became more insistent.

Internally sighing, Blaise didn’t bother glancing up at Draco. “I’m making a Shag-Journal.”

“Who you’re gonna shag?” Crabbe asked, grinning.

“Who I’ve _already_ shagged,” Blaise corrected him.

Draco scoffed. “You’re going to need a bigger book.”

Blaise smiled devilishly at him. The other boy paled.

“I told you not to look at me like that, Blaise.”

Crabbe guffawed. “Like he wants to eat you.”

Next to him, Goyle joined in on the theatrics. “I bet you taste-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Malfoy sneered, the tips of his ears tinging pink.

Even though he was 100% straight, Draco _always_ blushed when the topic of Blaise’s sex life came up. The dark boy wasn’t so naïve as to think that he would respond favourably to any of his advances if he was so inclined, but who _wouldn’t_ want to slide between the cheeks of that fine, pale arse of his?

And, infuriatingly, Draco was a virgin. He watched birds all the time but was sticking to his guns about saving himself for marriage. It was incredibly outdated – and anything that rustic was bound to be a _proper_ Malfoy tradition. The lot of them were stuck up. Poles up all their arses. That kind of thing.

Blaise chuckled lightly. He considered his friends.

Crabbe and Goyle however, weren’t virgins by choice. Blaise thought they might give Millicent Bulstrode a go, but it seemed the boys were out of luck with her, too. So, they enjoyed living vicariously through Blaise, instead. It made him sad, thinking of how these two were perceived by the general populous. They were just the trollish duo that followed Draco’s every order and barely passed every test.

If it hadn’t been for Draco and Blaise’s tutelage, who knew where Vincent and Greg would be now?

He sighed.

And Theo…

Blaise looked up as his tall, gangly friend stretched over his bed, pretending not to listen to their conversation as he half-heartedly read a book. He looked sultry; not the most attractive guy, his body did have a certain appeal to it, regardless. But Theo was a weird case. One that Blaise was still trying to figure out.

In their third year, Theo let Blaise suck him off, but after that; nothing. Wouldn’t even acknowledge what they’d done, nor that he had any interest in sex whatsoever. Theo was a loner even among friends.

Still blushing, Draco was trying hard to pretend he wasn’t interested in the topic of conversation. It was cute; all his friends seemed to live vicariously through Blaise, to some degree. Perhaps it was his natural sex appeal, or perhaps that his life was far more exciting as a result. Whichever reason it was, the dark boy always lapped it up.

The change of topic to Blaise’s sex life created an air of anticipation in the room.

Crabbe grinned at him. “Who was your first? You’ve never said.”

Blaise smirked at that. “Cho Chang.”

“No way!” Crabbe’s jaw dropped. “How? When?”

“Before Cedric, I take it,” Draco drawled.

Blaise smiled. “Of course.”

Everyone knew that Chang had eyes only for Cedric once they started dating.

“When?” Crabbe repeated, excited.

“Hm.” Blaise pretended to not remember for a moment. “Oh yes, third year.”

A slight twitch from Theo was the only indication he was thinking of something else that happened _that_ year; and that he was still listening.

“Wow.” Vincent fell back onto his bed, impressed.

“Were you thirteen yet?” Goyle asked.

“It was my birthday.”

As they all reacted and murmured their praise, Blaise looked down at his journal again. He’d been trying to figure out how to organise it – did he do it by person or by year? Or perhaps it should be structured according to the type of sex act? Hm. Ultimately, when reading back through this, he wanted to be able to pick out dates and times better than which people it was with. There was no need to convolute everything by separating everything so systematically.

_By year, it is._

There were experiences from before Hogwarts, but because he was still so young, they only amounted to touches and flirting. He decided to make a whole chapter about pre-Hogwarts, and got writing on that, first:

**_Pre-Hogwarts_** _  
First was the pureblood girl who kissed me during my mother’s wedding (how many husbands was that?) when I was nine. Her name was Alaria or something, I don’t know. We’d met when we were toddlers and hers was the first skirt I looked up when we were comparing body parts, still wondering why we looked so different to each other.  
Then there was the one I didn’t know at the time was a half-blood during the weekend before I started at Hogwarts. Normally my mother’s parties were just for purebloods, but this adorable boy had come as someone’s stepchild or something. His best friend was pureblood, but _he _was the one who touched the front of my trousers. He’d seemed brash from the moment I saw him, but I was surprised. The pureblood girl I’d seen half naked and kissed had been shy and we’d repeated the latter several more times over the next year but this boy … must’ve just been confused or didn’t want people to know. He caressed my dick for a few minutes and then left the table, as though nothing had happened.  
I haven’t seen either of them since starting at Hogwarts._

He decided it was best to bunch them all together instead getting caught up on dates – that could be more fully explored at Hogwarts, and with the actual shag stories.

Next came first year Hogwarts. Nothing too much happened there; he was sizing up the population and getting settled into his new life. Nobody in their first year was going around molesting each other, he noted. Studying at a new boarding school was different enough to his old life. It was a lot to take in.

Blaise did take note of who was most attractive, though. He already knew Draco and had met Vincent and Gregory a few times. The other guys in his year (including Theo) were all new to him. As were the girls (except Pansy, who was already infamous for being a Draco-fangirl).

The guys were more subtle than the girls, so Blaise was a long way off from figuring out if any of them also liked boys, like him. So, his focus was on the girls – who knew that most girls were already talking boys, at that point? It was a giggle-fest on a level he hadn’t seen before. And it excited him.

But he kept his distance, realising that mystery and well-timed smirks were awarding him more positive attention than just going up to a girl and trying to look up her skirt.

Not that he was opposed to sneaking a peak.

He wanted to use a spell to do just that but couldn’t find any. Blaise was above average in his wandwork, but he was incapable of coming up with his own or learning any existing spells for that purpose yet anyway. It would become a years-long journey, but he was _up for it_.

He spent that first year learning the dynamics of his environment. It was worth the wait, too.

It was the following year when things finally spiced up for him.

**_2 nd Year_ ** _  
Tongued unknown redhead Ravenclaw girl in the library._

Seriously, who _was_ she?

_She was too shy to grope too much, but I spent several months with my tongue down her throat and fingers along the underside of her breasts. She was well-developed. That was from about October to the following February – early Feb. I broke it off before Valentine’s. I wanted someone who was more adventurous.’_

In hindsight, Blaise knew he was a jerk for forgetting her name. But she hadn’t been in his year, or a Slytherin, so she easily fell off his radar.

_In the first week of February, I flirted with a few girls, groped a few more; I learned the hard way that girls were stuffing their bras. But I finally found one, two days before V-day – Hannah Abbott. Her breasts_ looked _fine, from afar, so I went for it.  
No, she didn’t stuff her bra. Best breasts E-V-E-R. She let me slip my fingers into her bra and cup her titties. That was when I _truly _fell in love with tits. I was hooked. Soft, firm, and could keep me entranced for hours at a time._

That was an understatement. Of all the possible genitals, regardless of gender, the tits were the most fascinating. Boobs. Breasts. All the words fell short on describing just how miraculously amazing these perky, bouncy, globes of softness really were.

Hannah let him finger her, too. Her pussy was always wet for him, but she wasn’t ready to take it any further and they eventually drifted away from each other. It was a shame; she never let him touch her like that again.

There were several other occasions, but the milestones were sticking out in his head the most. Blaise left a whole page blank, to be filled in later, when he had more privacy. He was just focusing on the incidents that he remembered mostly and were the most impactful for him.

“You ever shag a Gryffindor?”

Blaise smiled as Theo deigned to break his own silence. His scratchy voice was laced with curiosity and a feeling that the dark boy was sure he was imagining.

“A few times,” he hedged.

“When?” Vincent said loudly.

“Calm down, mate.” Gregory patted his back; without Blaise noticing, the two boys had moved to the floor where they were playing Exploding Snaps during the time their friend spent writing in his journal. Draco had joined them on the floor but didn’t look to be playing; he was acting jumpy, like he was on edge about something.

_Typical._

The blond was so anxious about sex talk.

“Right.” Crabbe smiled sheepishly.

“What are you up to?” Draco asked quietly, motioning to his journal.

“Third year.”

Another twitch from Theo.

**_3 rd Year_** _  
It started as the 2 nd year had ended; with my head between Daphne Greengrass’s legs. The girl tasted so sweet. How she’s maintained the “good girl” persona all these years is beyond me, because she was very, very _naughty _. I used her to practise my skills, for sure, but my eyes were drifting elsewhere.  
I hadn’t had any cock in far too long. It was finally catching up to me; that emptiness it left inside. I was fulfilled sucking on a sweet cunt, but not whole. I needed something to fill in the rest of my desire.  
I remember feeling… antsy about it. I was horny all the time.  
Were straight guys this frustrated? I wondered.  
It finally came to a head when I found Theo sitting alone in the Slytherin dungeons. Everyone else had gone down to the Quidditch pitch for the game and I’d raced to our dormitories with every intention of grabbing my coat. Theo had always kept himself distant from everyone else and I have to admit I’d often wondered if his quietness was just the result of being asocial, or something _more _. We started talking but long story short, he seemed to like my hand on his leg. Then his thighs, and finally his dick. When he didn’t protest, I unbuckled his trousers and got to work on jerking him off.  
His cock was exquisite. It wasn’t too hairy or hairless, it fit perfectly in my hand, and I’d never had anyone so responsive before. He was easy, but hard; a tasty conundrum.  
Theo had to know about my reputation as being promiscuous, so that would explain why, after I’d jacked him and then sucked his cock for the better part of an hour, he hastily tucked himself away and ran – seemingly for his life. We never spoke of it again, but he was more amenable when I tried to include him in group activities.  
Funny how his cock had earned him new friends.  
I was satiated for a time, and I spent the last few months of the year buried deep inside Cho Chang._

After pausing for a moment, lost in the bliss of the memory of his mouth around Theo’s cock, Blaise wrote down some details about Cho Chang. She was his first, of course; his first penetration that is. He remembered that first time had been so short and confusing, even though he’d brought others to nirvana before. It was a whole other deal sliding his dick into a moist pussy for the first time. Or any hole.

But he’d pursued her after that, determined to get it right. They shagged a total of sixteen times in the space of a few months. It was amazing.

“Did you get any dick?”

Blaise almost choked, hearing this come from Crabbe of all people. The boy hadn’t realised what he’d said at first, then slapped a hand on his mouth, his eyes wide and face red. It was almost enough to make the dark boy think his friend was gay.

_Almost._

He was just lonely. Blaise sighed, feeling obligated to answer, based on that premise alone.

“Yeah,” he said. “But I’d rather not say whose dick it was.” Vincent and Greg both started complaining. “I don’t think he’d want me to tell anyone. But I’ll say what I can.”

They went quiet in silent acceptance; he avoided Theo’s gaze, but knew the boy was watching him, _intently_. Blaise was hit again with that feeling he couldn’t quite wrap his head around. Like under all those layers that Theo kept hidden and secured away, there was … something _else_ going on.

For his own sanity, he ignored it.

“It was during the Quidditch game,” he said. “Slytherin versus Ravenclaw. You guys were busy,” he added when they looked confused. It was all he was offering. Blaise chanced a look at Theo, who smiled in return; the rarity in and of itself proved he’d done the right thing by not going into detail. A faint blush decorated the gangly boy’s face; nobody else seemed to notice.

To distract, Blaise returned to his journal adding some finishing touches to his escapades with Cho; he’d been thirteen and she was fourteen – her fairy tale romance with Cedric had yet to blossom. He kept the book out of the line of sight of his friends. Crabbe and Goyle let out groans of disappointment and Draco pretended to not care.

“And… when did you lose it to …Chang?” Theo’s soft voice broke the silence. All four were now watching him in rapt anticipation. Blaise decided to throw them a bone.

“It was my birthday, like I said. My first time with her was during a Hogsmeade trip,” he said. “Her friends had already left for the castle and I think she was buying a present for someone.” He tapped his quill to the parchment thoughtfully. It had also been after another failed attempt of his, to shag Madam Rosmerta.

“ _First_ time with …her?” Crabbe and Goyle were in awe, but it was Draco who asked, sounding jealous.

Blaise grinned. Merlin, he’d fucked her so hard she couldn’t sit properly for a week. The unseasonal cool of the alley behind the gardens near the Hog’s Head always reminded him of that rosy arse and puckered pussy – you never forget your first, after all. And she had one of those pussies that was just right: not too dry and not too wet. Just remembering how he’d slid into her, rocked against her, and groaned as she tried to keep her cries muffled was enough to make him crave her again.

He shifted on his bed slightly, trying to get his body under control. It would not do to get a hard on right here.

“And?”

His friends were impatient bastards.

Blaise smirked. “What can I say? She tasted fine, felt velvety smooth going in, and made these little chirping sounds every time my cock hit her cervix.”

Whistles followed his proclamation. That satisfied them. He smirked again.

He finished writing out the details in his journal and then flipped to a new page.

“Who was next?” Goyle asked, eagerly.

Blaise rolled his eyes. Were they really going to go through every name? He checked the clock on the wall. It read just after 7pm.

_This is going to be a late night._

But he couldn’t deny their eager faces, so he shared a few stories of the next few girls he’d fucked. His fourth year was the most unforgettable of them all.

**_4 th Year_ ** _  
After Cho started getting hot and heavy with Cedric, I moved my focus elsewhere. There were several girls I’d had my eye on for a while, like Ginny Weasley and the Patil twins, but I decided to work my way up to them realistically. A close friend of theirs, Lisa Turpin, became my target.  
She was pretty, I suppose. Not beautiful like the Weasley and the twins. Hm. That has a ring to it.  
But Lisa was easy, it seemed. I started a conversation with her outside our shared History of Magic classroom, pretending to have forgotten my notes from the last class. She offered to duplicate hers for me and I watched in fascination as she swished her wand, and then handed the copy to me. It felt so easy.  
I snuck peaks at her in class and forced a blush to my face when she caught me staring; hook, line and sinker, she was mine that afternoon, in the library, behind the section on remedial potions.  
Not as good as Cho. But definitely better than I’d expected.  
As I wormed my way into her good graces, thinking of the Weasley and Patil pussies that were waiting for me at the end, I found that she wasn’t as easy as I’d hoped. Lisa was a vixen, withholding sex from that point on.  
So naturally, behind her back, I shagged a few girls from Slytherin while I waited for her good opinion of me to be passed onto my real targets, as planned – Slytherins never kiss and tell to other houses._

Blaise managed to get a kiss and grope from Padma Patil not long after (he was positive it was her, because of the Ravenclaw tie), when he gave her a sob story on how upset he was that Lisa didn’t like him anymore. He worked on Padma for a few weeks before she gave him her cherry, then another month before he finally talked the twins into spending an afternoon taking turns on his cock. He tag-teamed them so hard… his prowess spread across the school, making him a sex god in the eyes of the female populous overnight.

It was an unexpected outcome, but welcomed, nonetheless.

Unfortunately, he later found out that his chances with Ginevra Weasley had just plummeted. Apparently, she didn’t like man whores.

But he wasn’t going to give up. He had to give her space, now, but that conquest was far from over.

Blaise also told his friends about the half-blood that knew his other family, then started to recount a day that was memorable for someone else in the room, too. From his position on the couch, Theo perked up when the dark boy mentioned his first penetrative experience involving a blond teen he’d met through a “friend of a friend”.

“This is during the Easter break in our fourth year, still,” he said, for clarification. “The guy was … uh, visiting my mother with his parents.”

And that was the week his best friend refused to talk to him.

He didn’t blame Draco – he was an unfortunate product of his parents and their _traditional_ ideologies. Walking in on his friend, who he’d never known (at that point) was into guys, was … traumatic for the poor little boy. But Blaise never told Draco that the guy he’d walked in on his best friend deep throating and covered in each other’s semen, was a Muggle and not some half-blood from overseas.

_That_ would have done more than end their friendship.

“He was beefy,” Blaise remembered fondly. Remembering his promise to never mention that Draco had walked in on him, he glanced at his blushing friend as he continued. “I was nowhere near ready to be on the receiving end of someone else’s cock. But he’d clearly had a lot of experience. So it was easy to get his arse ready to go, so to speak.” He smiled, rubbing his chest lightly, remembering the whip the muggle boy had used on him. “Fucking fantastic experience, if you ever want to try it with someone; to be balls deep in another guy’s arse.”

He trailed off, realising his audience was too stunned to fully recognise what he meant.

_Whoops, too much information for this lot._

Theo glanced at Blaise and licked his lips; the dark boy smirked in response. At least one of them liked it, anyway. Greg and Vincent were looking anywhere but at Blaise, and Draco…

While he was having fun shagging whomever caught his eye, he’d yet to come out to his friends, by the time the fourth year came around; only Theo knew, of course. So at the time, Blaise didn’t have any confidants, either. Nobody, who would talk to him about it, knew he liked cock. It sounded so crass, but it was true. A man’s best feature was his cock.

Blaise’s ultimate fantasy was being balls deep in a guy, while that guy shagged a woman with large tits that would bounce in Blaise’s face; and when they all switched places, the girl would go on her back, with Blaise in the middle and the guy taking him from behind.

Other than shagging Rosmerta, that is.

And after Draco had calmed down and was open to talking, it was like a flood gate opened and Blaise released himself onto Draco, Vincent, and Greg; in a non-sexual way, of course. Thankfully, after walking in on his best friend fucking another guy, Draco _did_ eventually come around to the idea that Blaise wasn’t bound by the conformity of the Wizarding idea of sex. He just didn’t want any of the details.

It was a while before Draco admitted the main reason he didn’t want to lose his friendship. Harbouring wanton thoughts about the Gryffindor Princess after the events of the Yule Ball and realising in hindsight he’d always held a physical attraction for the girl… well, he needed someone to vent to about it and Blaise wasn’t going to judge or spread it around that Draco periodically stalked the bint. As long as he didn’t take it too far.

_Hopefully._

Speaking of the Yule Ball…

He tried and failed to remember who’d he’d taken as a date to the ball, knowing full well it wasn’t the same person he’d shagged outside in the gardens.

Waiting for his friends to recover, Blaise returned to adding names and descriptions of various, sexual encounters to his journal. There was that time he’d pinned Tracy Davis to Snape’s desk and teased her for over an hour before fucking every orifice she had.

But he was getting ahead of himself.

“Hm.” He tapped his chin, trying to remember a faceless, moaning girl from his fourth year; it was half an hour after the Yule Ball and, like every other male in the room, he’d gotten off on the new look sported by one Hermione Granger. He wasn’t too proud to admit it – he’d already fucked several muggles by this point, so what harm was a fantasy about a Mudblood?

Yes, those tits fit snugly in her dress and she was a beacon of beauty and wet dreams as Krum spun her around the dancefloor. _Twirled_ was the more appropriate word. Her tits may have been snug but they did bounce a few times.

_Salazar, I love tits._

Uh.. where was he?

Right. Still in fourth year. Shagging outside the Great Hall. Hm. He remembered picturing Granger when he came, and unfortunately hadn’t been able to keep his mouth shut; the girl had stormed off in a huff very quickly.

_Who was it?_

Ugh.

“Did you ever tap Pansy?”

Blaise glanced at Crabbe, distracted. No, it wasn’t Pansy. But he nodded. “Just before the Tri-Wizard Tournament ended.”

“Hey!” Draco stood up suddenly, looking scandalised.

“What do you care, Drake?” Theo’s timbre voice echoed in the room and they all looked at him. “You’re not shagging her anyway, right? She’s not even your girlfriend.”

“Th-that’s not the point.” Draco sat back down, dejected.

The blond had no intention of sleeping with Pansy, or marrying her, but Blaise knew he loved the powerplay he had with her; dangling her on a line, making her think he might give his cherry up to her. She wanted his body as well as his family fortune.

“You’re pathetic.” Whoops, he hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

Draco stewed in his anger clenching his fists and throwing Blaise dirty looks. He didn’t seem able to retort.

“I think you broke him,” Goyle said.

“Maybe.” He still needed to remember the name of the girl he fucked in the gardens outside the ballroom after seeing Granger _twirl_.

He really had a thing for gardens.

He left the space blank for her name and carried on, adding whatever names he could remember. One day he was going to use a Pensieve to go over everything, to fill in all the blanks, but he _really_ wanted to remember the name of that Yule Ball girl, regardless.

He had a feeling he was missing something important, there.

Shortly afterwards, a lot of people were choosing sides, and they say, in a graveyard and alongside multiple Order of the Phoenix members (as well as well-meaning students, other adults, and some ministry friends of theirs), Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley aided in the final destruction of Voldemort.

It all felt so anticlimactic to Blaise, perhaps because he wasn’t a part of it himself, and only found out about it all after. Someone he had thought long dead was resurrected, battled, and killed all within the space of an hour… in a place that was far enough away they’d needed a Portkey.

He didn’t know how to feel about that.

But back to the important things in life.

His sex life came to a screeching halt at the end of his fourth year but picked up nicely the following year.

Fifth year was hectic. He didn’t get any cock that year, but it was to be expected; he’d been forced to spend every holiday that year at Hogwarts because his mother was gallivanting about, and the repressed sexual culture of the wizarding world meant he couldn’t just go to a gay bar on the fourth floor and hook up.

So he satiated his need with whichever girl was willing to let him between her legs.

**_5 th Year_ ** _  
Fifth year was hectic. I didn’t get any cock this year, but it isn’t surprising; forced to spend every holiday at Hogwarts because my mother was off gallivanting about, and among sexually repressed students still reeling from the life-and-then-death of Lord-Ruins-My-Sex-Drive.  
And it wasn’t like I could go to a muggle gay bar and hook up when my mother decided to leave instructions that I remain on school grounds for that time.  
I didn’t get any of anything for months, so that was why I sunk so low as to sink into someone like Lavender Brown during the week leading up to Valentine’s Day. It was nice to finally give my cock the shag it deserved, but that bint was worse than Draco when it came to stalking. I had to pawn her off on Weasley one afternoon, to get her to leave me alone.  
They became an on and off again couple after that. You’re welcome, Draco._

He’d also been the one to pluck the cherry of one Romilda Vane that year (fourth year for her). She was a delight – he hadn’t realised she could be so voracious. She was kinkier than anyone he’d been with before and that was saying something, considering Pansy liked to be spanked with her own wand and that muggle boy had introduced him to whips and chains.

There was just something …unholy, in the way Romilda screeched and smacked herself when he gave in and called her _demon bitch_.

Blaise had finished writing everything he could remember about their fifth year when his friends finally recovered; he patiently recounted it for them.

“So, you _did_ shag a Gryffindor!” Vincent hollered.

“Calm down,” Theo said softly. “He shagged the Patil twins, so that Brown bird wasn’t the first lion.”

“I can’t believe you shagged Weasel’s girlfriend,” Draco said, sneer predictably in place.

“She wasn’t his girlfriend then,” Blaise reminded him.

“Still, that’s gotta be horrifying.”

“Nope. Actually, she reminded me of you-”

Draco’s skin turned a dark shade of pink. “What… no, shut up!”

“Draco’s just glad you never fucked Granger,” Greg said, surprisingly wise.

Draco buried his face in his hands; if possible, he blushed even harder, now.

“I bet she’s still intact,” Blaise wondered, idly. Draco groaned as his friend continued. “She’s nice, but I can’t imagine her giving it up like some others.”

“Do you think she’s a screamer or a grunter?” Vincent asked.

“Hard to tell.” Blaise struggled to contain his smirk as Draco stiffened, still in his hunched position. “But I bet she’d look like a work of art riding a pale white cock.”

“White?”

Crabbe and Goyle looked confused, looking at Blaise’s dark skin and trying to understand what he meant. But Theo got it, smiling widely, his eyes on Draco; the platinum blond had gone quiet and stiff as a board.

“And screaming Draco’s name,” Theo added helpfully.

That broke Draco out of his shock and he slowly lifted his head to frown at Theodore Nott. “What?”

For their part, Vincent and Greg wore identical grins; of course they thought it was all a joke. Why would Draco Malfoy want Hermione Granger to ride his cock? The slight pink on Draco’s face indicated otherwise, but he wasn’t going to come right out and admit it. Blaise decided to leave that there, lest his friend have a mental breakdown.

He propped up his journal for a second and then wiggled his bum, realising he was getting uncomfortable. Blaise slid onto the floor and reinked his quill before adding a few notes, distracting the attention away from Draco, to the blond’s relief.

“Was the rest of our fifth year so fruitful?” Theo asked.

“It was a scattered year.” Blaise had sex a few more times, but it just seemed like a bad year. “Onto year six.”

Quill to parchment, he started writing as his friends looked on eagerly; still keeping the written words away from their prying eyes.

**_6 th Year_ ** _  
The world seemed to have calmed down. My sex life bounced back and students had returned to normal.  
Let’s see, there were a few reruns; girls whose names I’ve forgotten, but they kept coming back for more, anyway. And then there were the Patil twins. Returning to the scene of my man whore crime, I fucked them well and good within the first few weeks we returned to school and they promised to put in a good word for me with Ginevra Weasley.  
Hm. I missed out with Madam Rosmerta again; shagging my way through the end of the calendar year and into January.  
It was around Valentine’s Day when Harry Potter started dating Cho Chang (the Chang/Diggory escapades were experiencing a rocky patch, and I think Cho had branched out, out of spite). I think I was happier about that than I should’ve been – everyone knew Ginny was pining for him, after all. So I took the opportunity to “accidentally” encounter Weaslette when she was particularly upset about it and scored myself a kiss.  
It wasn’t chaste, but she didn’t run from me or seem to regret it. A week later she cornered me in the library and we made out in the Dark Arts section.  
I was right: her tits were bigger than they looked. They weren’t BIG perse, just not small. A little more than a handful each, and nice to hold, even having to feel them through her robes. I’ll never forget the moans and wanton grinding of her body.  
I’ll admit, there was a voice in the back of my head that said STOP. The part of me that wasn’t a complete arse, and recognised she was just hurting over Potter. But I didn’t want to. Her virginity was a surprise; she’d dated Dean Thomas for months, after all. But it didn’t matter. I held her up against the shelves and inched my cock into her tight pussy with all the restraint I had, not wanting this to hurt more than it was going to. I knew how to moisten any cunt, but she was still holding back on some level; best to do this properly.  
With her legs wrapped around me, her knickers on the floor, and skirt bunched up around her waist, I brought Ginevra Weasley to heaven. Thrusting like I’d never thrusted before, once she got used to me.  
Shagging her… I don’t remember a time I felt more alive.  
Unfortunately, after my cum had been vanished from the inside of her leg and she’d winced as she pulled her knickers back on, I realised this was a one-time thing. She glanced back at me as she turned to go, and I couldn’t think of anything that would make her come back.  
So she left. She left and ran into Potter’s arms a week later after Chang dumped him to reignite her relationship with Cedric Diggory. That was it – I was Ginevra’s dirty little secret._

“HOLY FUCK, YOU FUCKED HER!”

Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco’s potty mouth. He was crazed, jumping to his feet.

“She’s Potter’s girlfriend,” his best friend continued.

“Not at the time.”

Theo coughed into his mouth, “Granger-lover,” and Draco paled and sat on the end of his bed, looking distraught.

“That was… epic,” Vincent admitted. “You popped Potter’s girlfriend’s cherry.”

“Not at the time,” Blaise repeated, annoyed. Sure, he was a man whore, but he didn’t deliberately go after other bloke’s birds. He racked his brain, trying to remember if he’d ever done just that.

“Who’s next?” Gregory asked tentatively.

Then it occurred to Blaise. “None of any of this, leaves this room.”

“Nobody here will repeat that Malfoy has a thing for Mudbloods,” Theo promised. Draco flipped him the bird.

The game of Exploding Snap was long forgotten as Vincent and Gregory grinned in agreement that everything in this room was not to be repeated. Draco reluctantly agreed as well, sitting further back on his bed as though these stories were the bogeyman.

“This next one is plural; I’d never had a threesome with guys, before.”

His friends’ eyes widened and Draco coughed softly.

“I was doing my rounds as Prefect,” he said, “and stumbled upon a surprise in our Charms classroom.”

It was when he discovered the long time on and off again relationship between Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. He was only partly surprised; Dean had seemed really into Ginevra, but the idea of watching two guys shagging each other rotten in an empty classroom had turned Blaise into a voyeur. It also made him feel less alone in school – at least two other guys were into cocks. It was liberating in a way.

He might’ve laughed out loud at the shocked look on their faces when he highlighted them with the Lumos of his wand, but the freeze frame image of Seamus’s pale arse in the air as he was bent over Dean’s dark, prone body, was too erotic a sight.

Thank merlin he was a Slytherin. He never dropped his aloof façade; there was no hint of lust on his face as he ordered them out of the room and pretended their hurried attempts to dress weren’t giving him a fast forming hard on.

Blaise came harder than ever before that night, in bed; he’d never seen two people having sex, up close before.

He fucked Pansy Parkinson the next morning, in the Slytherin common room, before everyone else had gotten up; his hard on was still lingering by that point. If she was surprised by his vigour, she never let on. Blaise hadn’t used Pansy for a release for a long time; and she him, since Draco had yet to wake up and take her seriously as a female.

Draco.

Blaise couldn’t deny his blond friend was _attractive_ , and he’d had dreams about taking him in Pansy’s bed while the girl fingered herself, getting off. But that was a dream that would never happen. The boy was too infatuated with the sway and jiggle of female bodies that trotted past him. Even ones that didn’t come from pure-blood stock.

“There’s nothing wrong with looking,” he would tell Blaise, when the dark Italian called him out on it. “It’s just a body.”

_Yeah, right._

Blaise had caught him looking at several _bodies_ his father would hex him for ogling. Especially Granger’s.

Draco looked at him funny as he fingered his journal. “Do I even want to know?”

Blaise shook his head and his friends let that go.

They still wouldn’t be able to handle it, but Theo’s expression was curious – Blaise made a mental note to tell him later.

“I kept an eye on Seamus and Dean after that incident.”

“I bet you did,” Greg said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Dean and Seamus. Who knew?”

Blaise nodded. “I was surprised when they cornered me in the Astronomy Tower.” His audience leaned in, expectantly. “But they just wanted to talk. They admitted Seamus is gay and Dean is… something that muggles apparently call _bisexual_. Like boys and girls,” he added, to confused faces.

“Oh…” They all let out that word at the same time.

“Long story short, I asked to watch them.”

Blaise wanted to get off on watching them shag. They were surprised but smiled and agreed; obviously glad he wasn’t going to go blabbing their secret around. Perhaps they realised that he was just like them. Why else would he want to watch, right?

What Blaise didn’t expect, was to be schooled. They taught him a few hygienic spells which they’d perfected over the years for anal penetration. That talk quickly turned into an offer to include him instead of having him just watch, and Blaise found he enjoyed being a sandwich between them. They introduced him to many positions and toys he’d never known existed before.

“I would recommend to anyone being fucked by more than one cock at the same time.” Blaise smiled as he recounted it, ignoring the horrified looks from his friends. He’d given too much information again. “It’s just-”

“We get the picture,” Draco grumbled. “How long did you last? Uh.” He turned red at the accidental wording. “I mean, you’re not shagging them anymore right? When did it stop?”

“We met up a few more times,” Blaise admitted. “I’m not sure what happened, but I think I accidentally drove a wedge between them. I think… Seamus began to fancy me, and Dean got… well, jealous. So I backed off.” He sighed. “I left them to their own devices, and they went back to staying together.”

He didn’t bother them anymore after that – it was clearly important for them to stick to a monogamous relationship. He may be a dick, himself, but wasn’t a total arse.

And his eyes were opened. Blaise was fine continuing along the same path he’d gone on.

But what he wouldn’t admit to his friends, is that he’d started feeling lonely. The love that Dean and Seamus shared was intoxicating. Their lovey-dovey Gryffindor ways were affecting him.

_I’ll keep that in mind._

He didn’t know what to do with that information. Not _yet_ , anyway.

“That wrapped up year six,” he said, and reinked his quill again, returning to adding notes. After a few minutes, he started talking about year seven, without being prodded to do so.

**_7 th Year_ ** _  
This year has been …interesting. It’s almost over and I’m looking back at all my time wondering where the best and moments were. I loved all the sex. I don’t regret any of it. But that emptiness is back. I would blame my mother’s multiple marriages as bad influence or my exposure to Gryffindors for my wishy-washy thoughts, but the truth is this is all_ me _._

Blaise refrained from telling his feelings to his friends, now just recounting his sexual exploits.

_I found another virgin; Luna Lovegood. She wasn’t my type, normally – too airy. And she’d come onto me, instead of the other way around. She was upfront about wanting to lose her virginity before school ended and even gave me a time frame to agree or disagree.  
“I’ve heard all about you from Padma and Parvati,” she’d said. “And Ginny doesn’t say much, but I know she was with you before Harry. I just want my first time to be amazing, like all theirs.”  
I was left gobsmacked. When she came back for my answer a week later, I already had a place in mind. We found an empty Transfiguration classroom and I got to work on shagging her against old McGonagall’s desk. Even the pussy of a flighty person tasted and smell sweet when you let your mind forget who she was and just attack her with gusto.  
She was a squirter, too. Rare for me.  
So I shagged her against the desk, taking care but not worrying too much since she responded well to my ministrations. Lovegood preened, moaned, and giggled, her mesmerising tits swaying and bouncing with every thrust. I was blown away by how good she was, for a first timer._

“That’s just gross,” Draco interrupted, pulling a face.

“Then go fuck a bunch of girls and tell your own story.”

He obediently fell silent.

_After we were done, she thanked me and skipped away. Weird.  
Let’s see, there were a few more girls before the summer holidays. I ran into that whip loving muggle again and spent the holidays in his bedroom. Note: be extra careful not to tell Draco about that. He’s having trouble enough with his own attraction to Granger. It’s not getting any better._

Blaise recounted the hook ups he’d had after the holidays and most of them were reruns, unfortunately, but the year wasn’t done. He had one last hurdle. Marking his page and closing the journal, he sighed. Disappointed sighs of his friends echoed him.

It had been one wild ride at this school and Blaise didn’t regret a moment. Later, when looking at the Pensieve, he would definitely be filling vials of all the best memories. To be watched during dry spells – he wasn’t so hard up that he would need them often. He glanced at his friends who had gone eerily silent. There was a weird tension in the air and Blaise decided enough was enough.

“I’ve got a date.” He stood and grabbed his coat, remembering to charm his journal so they couldn’t read it.

“Wait!” Draco jumped to his feet. “What do I need to do!”

Seemed he’d decided to abandon all pretence of not having a thing for Granger.

No self-awareness, that one. Draco was unabashed all of a sudden, with the eyes of his friends on him.

Blaise smiled. “You and Granger already have one thing in common. You both want to wait to have sex,” he added, at Draco’s confusion.

“How do you know she-”

The dark boy tapped the side of his nose. “Birds have secrets, too. Just… stop being a prat and try being cordial for once. Who knows, maybe one day she’ll give in and let you be her friend. If you’re looking for something long term, you need to plan long term.”

Surprised by the wisdom of his words, considering Blaise’s history, Draco could only nod thoughtfully at the advice.

Theo caught his eye as the dark boy left and Blaise winked at him, causing him to blush. He patted Goyle and Crabbe on their heads and left.

Blaise headed out of the castle and made his way toward Hogsmeade. With classes over and the year winding down, seven-year students were free to visit the little wizarding village any time they wanted over the next week before they graduated. It was the end of an era, and he solemnly acknowledged that things were going to change again; hopefully for the better. He had his future planned out. He just needed a special someone to share it with.

But for now, he had other plans.

Blaise quickly made his way to the Three Broomsticks. It had been years; every year he flirted with Madam Rosmerta, and every year she dismissed his underaged bum without another thought. But he was of age now, and ready to try, one last time, to feel what it was like to slip into her warm heat and shag her senseless.

_Hopefully._

The bells above the door jingled and he spotted her immediately, behind the bar. She smirked at him; if he didn’t know any better, he’d think she knew he was coming.

“I’ve been waiting.”

Okay… he put on his best, winning smile. “Did you miss me?”

Madam Rosmerta smiled at Blaise, her angelic laugh sending a spark of warmth down his body and straight into his cock.

“You’ve been trying to for years,” she said. “What makes you think I’ll say ‘yes’ this time?”

He smirked. “Well, I’m graduating soon, and will have no reason to keep coming back here, at least on the regular. I think you’ll miss me.”

She laughed again, but unlike the other times he’d asked her out or talked to her about sex, she didn’t brush him off with a wave of her hand.

_Progress._

And they both knew he was right: she would miss him constantly asking. As weird and gross as it would’ve been for her to shag him before now (he was aware of that now, but not so socially aware when he started), it was entertaining to have him crush on her for so long. He was an entertaining kind of guy.

She turned away from him and grabbed a room key, handing it over to him, her fingers brushing against his, on purpose, he would guess. “I’ll be up in ten.”

Grinning wider than he’d ever grinned before, Blaise took two steps at a time up the staircase and readied himself for the night of his life.

.x.


End file.
